mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
Please note that the Sarge's Shack is only open on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can still place orders, but they will be processed on the next work day. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100416004312/air-hogs/images/4/48/SARGE%27S_SHACK.gif MLN username = Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. If there is an order that needs to be completed, please check the last Thanks! send... please send me any of the pipes or gypsums that you get from my page....since i sent all my nebs....jesuslover1503------click my apprentice modules.... 20:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) yeah, sure. we can do a click trade tomorrow since its the weekend. 22:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ok...be on around 7:00 to 12:00 in the morning, i do not now when i will be on... 01:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, but i might also be on later. 01:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i am going to block my friends and you block yours.....post here when you are o....im on 15:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i have block my friends except you.....i need you to click on my plumber module 40 times....then use the other clicks on either my pet golem or water bug...i already have the loose sparks that i need 15:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) if you have 6 nebs and 10 gray lego bricks then buy and build the galactic sticker module. 15:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) wait, i cant block my friends cause its too complicated. i will lose things. so i will click later because i need to finish another order first. 16:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, gave 40 clicks to your pourman's module. im gonna click you pet water bug 20 times soon. click my soundtrack. 17:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, gave 20 to your pet bug. 17:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order normal 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided this way: 2 clicks on my elemental air gallery module, 2 clicks on my elemental water sticker module, 2 clicks on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 23:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. please click my soundtrack. Thanks. 23:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. Congrats for moving up on the top 10 soundtrack! 00:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I havent check in a while, so I dont know where I am now. I clicked, and gave 2 extra clicks cause i had some spare feeds. 00:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order normal 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided this way: 2 clicks on my elemental air gallery module, 2 clicks on my elemental water sticker module, 2 clicks on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. 00:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please wait cause i need to do something. click my soundtrack. Thanks. 00:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks. 00:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Im done as well. I just updated the top 10 pic on my userpage. you can see it if you click the first brick in my sig. 00:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the trade! 00:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 00:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, please click my soundtrack. Im gonna be busy after this, so if you order again, I might have to do it later. 00:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. 00:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. 00:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 00:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i can do this now. click my soundtrack. Thanks. 00:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. 00:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. 00:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. I won't be able to click until Saturday. 00:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I won't be able to click until later on. 01:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Done . 16:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Clicked your soundtrack. 16:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 16 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 3 on my elemental earth module, 3 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental fire factory module, and the remaining 8 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. 16:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click soundtrack. 17:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. 17:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order One circuit board please. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 18:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, please click my soundtrack twice and I will send. 18:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Clicked your soundtrack. Thanks! 19:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No prob. 19:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) could you..... could you put more things up for sale? like: pipes, gypsums, nails,different types of instruments, secret messages, hypotonic frequency machines, forged master code books, mind control emitters, dragons, stone golems and stuff? i would like to get more stuff but i have to go to other people for it....and i know that i can rely on you and that you reply to my questions fast but when you don't have the items i want then i go to other people....and they take a while to reply to me Q's....jesuslover1503 23:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I dont have any of those items. I can make 4 hypnotic frequency machines now and sell them to you for 40 clicks. But did you click 60 times on my soundtrack yet?? and your order at the official store is waiting for a response. i want to get dragons but they are hard to get and make. 23:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i clicked... 15:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You mean the 40 clicks and the 60 clicks?? Im gonna send the hypno machines. 15:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) no....i only did the 60.........but i sent heroic stoyies for the hypno machines.... what do the dragons need to be made? bricks? army archers? pikeman? shields?16:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Thanks!! Um, I think dragons need like 3 or 5 gauntlets banners and some orange bricks. you need to get the blueprint for 10 banners, which i dont have. I have none. so i cant make them. 16:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) well i have an idea........if you put out a module that makes gaunlent banners, that i can attack with pike man then we can make the banners and then make the dragon(s).....so you have to get 2 shields of speed...to get the barracks module.....that is 2 totemic lions, 2 hawks, 2 rabbits......if you want i can send you the elementals that i bought from you and other peolpe....if you give me clicks....... 16:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I already have the barrack module but i dont want to use it cause it will take too long just to get 10 gauntlets banners cause its a 50% chance, then i'll need 5 more each time i make a dragon. that's why i dont sell dragons cause they are too hard to get and make. its not worth it. 16:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) well....could you just set it up and i will do the clicking???? look, it isn't like you are doing the work....i am the one who is risking the pikeman and and if i get any banners i will send them to you....could we try?? i will give you extra clicks......on your sound track.....you could also put out a garrison module so if i win on the garrison i get the guanlet banners......so could you just put it out for a few days? and i would like to buy 10 pike man. 16:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I still dont want to put up the module cause there's no point. Ok, I have a solution. I will buy 20 gauntlets banners on MLN Team, and then I'll get the blueprint and make 2 dragons. But I'll sell you one cause I want to keep the other one. And the limit of pikemen you can buy is 2 cause Im low on purple bricks. So that will be 8 clicks on my soundtrack. Thanks, and remember: new post for different order (no shortening posts). 16:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) tell the people on your super auction that i really did bid......post the link ........to prove....they also say that you can't jump 80 clicks......please help 22:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I posted a link to my talk page. Why dont you just make an account and bid for real?? its not that hard, all you need to do is wait for an admin to accept your registration. 22:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC)